Our love that coquered to the death
by yukainu-anime
Summary: Un accidente, una muerte, un visitante y celos. ¿Podrá el amor vencer a la muerte? ¿Kagome tendrá otra oportunidad o perderá a su Inu para siempre? Hay muchos géneros pero los pricipales son estos los de abajo MAL SUMMARY! Dejen reviews :D


**Temo perderte**

Comencé a sentir como un líquido ardiente bajaba por mi cara hasta caer, en el borde de mi sien, en forma de una gota. Pude escuchar ese leve sonido, producido por el líquido al impactar contra el suelo, como una explosión en mi oído.

Todo mi cuerpo me dolía, en especial mis piernas, sobre las cuales sentía un gran peso. Cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver pequeños trozos de vidrio al lado mío. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Por qué mi rostro estaba contra el pavimento? ¿Y por qué había vidrio sobre él? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo lo sentía tan pesado?

Entonces me miré las manos, empapadas en sangre y comprendí. ¿Qué había ocurrido con aquel camión con el cual nos cruzamos en la carretera? Ese camión fue el que provocó todo esto.

Mi novio y yo decidimos ir a celebrar nuestro aniversario al campo de su abuelo, un lugar alejado de toda ciudad, para poder relajarnos y olvidarnos del trabajo. En el camino habían muchas curvas y en una de ellas, nos cruzamos con un camión que venía en sentido contrario. Nosotros íbamos divirtiéndonos en el auto, escuchando música y comiendo, hasta que de pronto notamos que el camión comenzó a salirse de su carril. Inuyasha disminuyó un poco la velocidad y de pronto el auto se detuvo.

- ¡De nuevo esta chatarra!– Gruñó

Giró la llave y nada, el auto no respondía. El camión seguía acercándose a nosotros, a toda velocidad y ahora en el medio del camino. Inuyasha comenzó a precipitarse y mientras trataba de hacer partir el auto, comenzó a tocar la bocina. Pero el camión no viraba ni disminuía la velocidad, seguramente el chofer se había quedado dormido al volante o la música estaba muy fuerte como para oírnos.

-Sal del auto- dijo Inuyasha sin dejar de observar el camión

-¿Qué?

-¡Que salgas del auto!– dijo mirándome a los ojos

Sin pensarlo, llevé mis manos al cinturón para tratar de desabrocharlo.

-Está atorado- dije levantando la cara para mirarlo al sentir el pánico

-¿Qué?

-¡Que está atorado! ¡No puedo quitarlo!– respondí, volviendo a intentarlo - ¿Ves?

-Espera- llevó sus manos a mi cinturón y trató de desabrocharlo, sin tener éxito

Volví mi mirada hacia la carretera

-¡Inuyasha el camión!

-¡Vamos, trata de salir!

-¡No puedo!- mientras sentía las lágrimas brotar de mis ojos

-¡Yo sé que puedes!- dijo él para alentarme

-¡No, trata de escapar tú!

-¡No, no te dejaré aquí! ¡Si morimos, moriremos juntos!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca antes de que el camión impactara contra nosotros.

Cuando volví en mí mis ojos lo buscaron precipitadamente hasta encontrarlo a unos metros más allá tirado en un costado de la carretera. Quería saber como se encontraba, pero mis fuerzas se agotaban y ya casi no sentía mi cuerpo, mi visión comenzaba a fallar al paso de cada segundo y ya casi no podía verlo, y eso es lo que más miedo me daba, perderlo.

Desperté en una habitación muy iluminada. Frente a mí había un televisor y una mesa con unas flores que la decoraban. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a mi amiga Sango sentada en una silla al lado mío y con su cabeza apoyada en lo que parecía era una camilla.

-Sango…- logré decir con un hilo de voz

-¡Kagome!- exclamó levantándose enseguida de su asiento -¡Despertaste! Que bueno, llevo horas aquí esperando.

-¿Horas? ¿Dormiste aquí?- musité

-¡Pues claro! ¿Qué creías, ¿Qué te abandonaría?

-No, pero…

-Nada de peros. Apenas recibí la llamada anoche, me vine corriendo para acá.

-¿La llamada?

-Sí, ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió?

-¿Lo que sucedió?- Entonces miré mi cuerpo ahora cubierto de parches y vendas y agujas que conectaban tubos con sangre a mis brazos.

-Uf...…- bufó Sango cayendo pesadamente sobre su asiento- Yo estaba en mi casa, eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Fui y contesté. Eran del hospital y llamaban avisando que tú e Inuyasha…

-¡Inuyasha!- grité. Recordé la última vez que lo había visto, tirado a un costado de la carretera, probablemente inconsciente o hasta quizá… no, no puede ser no puede estar…- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! ¿Dónde está?-volví a gritar tratando de bajar de la camilla, pero Sango me detuvo.

-Kagome, debes quedarte tranquila, no debes moverte-

-¡Pero quiero saber dónde está él! ¿Cómo está? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

-¡Cálmate!- trató de tranquilizarme

-¡No puedo, sólo dime como está él!

-Él está…-titubeó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Está bien? Sango por favor di algo.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! Él está bien, está en la habitación de al lado.

-¡Uf! menos mal ya estaba pensando que le había pasado algo- dije volviendo a acomodarme.

-JaJa como crees- dijo ella con una risa nerviosa- Bueno, entonces como te contaba, llamaban avisando que habían tenido un accidente en la carretera y…

Entonces tocaron a la puerta y un hombre con delantal blanco y una carpeta en sus manos, asomó su cabeza.

-Srta. Sango ¿La Srta. Higurashi se ha enterado de la noticia?- dijo el hombre parado a un costado de la puerta.

-¡Ah! Doctor Ehm yo…- titubeó Sango un poco inquieta

La miré con extrañeza sin entender lo que sucedía ¿De qué debía enterarme? ¿Qué había pasado?. Entonces Sango se volteó a verme con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y me comunicó la terrible noticia.

-Yo…- dijo con un hilo de voz, dejó caer su cabeza en la camilla y rompió en llanto.

-Amiga que te pasa- le pregunté apoyando mi mano sobre su hombro al momento en que ella alzaba su rostro para mirarme.

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha está muerto- dijo rompiendo en llanto nuevamente y llevando ambas manos a su rostro.

Comencé a sentir como el mundo se derrumbaba a mis espaldas. Miré a mi amiga con horror y sentí como las lágrimas de mis ojos brotaban sin control.

-¿Qué… Qué dices? ¡No, no puede ser! ¡No!- comencé a gritar sin control. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y me volteé horrorizada, acurrucándome a un costado de la camilla. Era el doctor el que me hablaba, pero yo no podía entenderle, lo único que hacía era negar con la cabeza y gritar. Miré hacia la puerta y vi como una enfermera se me acercaba corriendo.

Seguramente esto era una broma, todos estaban coludidos y lo que mi amiga me había dicho era todo parte del plan. Sí, apuesto que en unos segundos más, Inuyasha iba a entrar por esa puerta, diciéndome que todo era una broma y que debería haber visto mi cara, que fue muy graciosa y me diría todas esas cosas que me calman, me besaría en los labios, así como sólo él sabe hacerlo, haciéndome sentir miles de cosas a la vez y abrazándome con esa calidez que me transmite su cuerpo, esa calidez que me tranquiliza.

Esperé y nada. Inuyasha no entró por esa puerta. O sea, lo que dijo Sango era cierto, nada era una broma y lo que yo más temía se había hecho realidad. Aún no podía creerlo. Una voz familiar me trajo a la realidad, era Miroku, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación para tranquilizar a Sango, quien se encontraba pasmada mirando el espectáculo que armaban el doctor y la enfermera.

Me acordé de lo que mi amiga me había dicho. Él se encontraba en la habitación de al lado. Sí, debía verlo, aunque fuera por última vez. Me solté del agarre de la enfermera y salí corriendo de la habitación. En la que yo me encontraba estaba al final del pasillo. Este estaba atestado de gente. Busqué la puerta de la habitación más cercana y corrí hacia ella. Entré y lo vi acostado en su camilla, lleno de heridas y golpes en su cara y su cuerpo provocados por el impacto con el camión. Me acerqué a él, me senté al borde de su cama y pude ver su rostro con más claridad. A pesar de sus heridas, su rostro aún me parecía tan bello como la última vez que lo vi. Tomé su mano y aún podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Puse mi oído sobre su corazón para poder escuchar su palpitar aunque sea por última vez, pero no había ningún sonido. ¿Realmente había muerto? Aunque estuviera al lado de su cadáver, no podía creer que la persona a la que yo más amaba había dejado de existir. Mis ojos estaban cansados de tanto llorar pero aún así dejaron caer una última lágrima sobre su cuerpo, el cuerpo de mi amado. Levanté mi cabeza de su pecho y le acaricié su rostro. Mi mano temblaba y mi piel, al hacer contacto con su la suya, provocó miles de pulsaciones por todo mi cuerpo, como si volviera a sentirme viva tan solo por ese mínimo roce. Lo besé por última vez y a pesar de que lo que estaba ahí era sólo su cuerpo, me hizo sentir tranquilidad. Me sentía en una tranquilidad absoluta hasta que un tirón de mi brazo me hizo despertar.

Volví a la realidad y vi como el doctor me tomaba por el brazo para sacarme de la habitación, ahora llena de gritos y llantos. No me rehusé, ya que mi cuerpo estaba muy pesado como para poder hacerlo, sólo deje que el doctor me sacara de allí mientras yo cerraba mis ojos grabando la imagen de mi amado para siempre en mi memoria ya que el nunca volvería.

-------- O --------

**Bueno espero les alla gustado el primer cap de mi fic. Lo siento si es muy corto, pero si lo alargaba más no iba a tener gracia. Pobre de Kagome que tiene que sufrir la pérdida de su amado Inu (en verda amado por todas nosotras). Pero bueno espero poder darle alguna alternativa. jajajaj :D. Eso pus... dejen reviews con comentarios y críticas, acepto de todo con tal de mejorar la historia. JiJi **

**P.D: El líquido al cual se refería en el principio de la historia es sangre xD**


End file.
